Lynn Loud jr
biography At 13 years old, Lynn is the fifth-oldest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father. Lynn attends Royal Woods Middle School. She has a habit of turning everything into a competition. In "Middle Men", Lynn confessed that she had a miserable, if not depressing, time in her first year of middle school, describing it as a "real horror story". Back then, she was more soft-hearted, tender and sensitive, but she was humiliated and picked on multiple times by her peers in school. Because of this, she acted more aggressive and tough against others. Although it prevented her from ever being bullied again, it has just caused her to become more violent and forceful over the years. Nonetheless, she is still caring and she just didn't want her brother or Clyde to suffer like she did. Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, hockey, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling (or Lucha libre), and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure", Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola and Lori, she is the third most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she shows no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in "Space Invader". In "Heavy Meddle", she gets as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up absurd assumptions, because in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in "Intern for the Worse", where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in "No Such Luck", where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in "A Tale of Two Tables", where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. Lynn isn't exactly above employing underhanded methods in order to win. In "Space Invader", she complements Lincoln's wrestling ambush upon entering his room, even if it is considered cheating. Another instance occurs in "Lynner Takes All", when she tricks Lincoln into giving the wrong answer during a trivia game. Although in "Net Gains", she may have finally learned true sportsmanship when she was put in a bad basketball team called Turkey Jerkies and since she was so blinded by winning the championship, that she forgot the real reason why they play basketball: to have fun. She even accepted her and the teams' loss with pride at the end. In "Sitting Bull", it is revealed that her aggressive attitude causing her to abuse the kids that she babysat, which causes their parents to fire her older sisters. After she was placed to babysit the Fox quintuplets, her methods proved effective when used on rough children, and she also give her sisters their customers back. Since it was shown in "Middle Men" that she has grown to become more assertive and competitive because of her fear and depression in the 6th grade, it is possible that she is just really insecure about herself and hides it by acting aggressively. If she didn't, she would be bullied forever. However, hints of insecurity can be seen in her overreliance on good luck rituals and amulets, which suggests a Lynn has lack of faith on her abilities in sports. In "Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow", she is revealed as she cannot handle her pride and jealousy. If she sees someone getting more attention than her, she gets extremely upset and jealous. At the end, she finally realized that her behavior causing her to lose her friend and started to become supportive rather than jealous. Category:The Loud House characters Category:Females